The Missing Story
by force3603
Summary: This story is about 2 kids who get stalked by a predator.


THE MISSING HORROR

Present

"Oh ow" I say as I'm chained up. "What's going to happen to us, John?"

"I don't know, I don't know." John replies.

2:30pm same day

"Hey John, want to help me make paper airplanes in class today so we can get out of doing work or anything?" the teacher says.

"No thanks Ben. I'd rather listen."

"Whatever you say."

30 minutes later

"So kids I have something very concerning into todays subject. Today we are going to learn about predators."

"What are predators?" John asks.

"Good question John, predators are people over the age of 18 who stalk kids and tries to get kids into a car and later on kill or keep them. Ben stop throwing those paper airplanes." She scolds.

"Yes Mrs. Judaic."

"Thank you Ben. Back to what I was saying Predators they are nasty people who are scared of grownups but like to PREY kids." _DIINNNGGGG! _"Ok kids class dismissed everyone but remember predators always fit in and look like a regular people so watch out. John that was the most boring class EVER. Well I think it was kind of informing. Well see yea when we get home. See yea.

3:45 the same day

"Hey what are you doing John," I ask. "Oh just heading down to karate, want to come?" "Ok," I say. As we were walking we see this man. He comes up to us and says in a very sorrow way, "I-I'm looking for m-my dog his na-me is Sha-dow. Can you help me-e find h-i-i-m." "John and I quickly said "sorry but no". So we both ran off to class with our parents. Sensei taught us many new kicks that we had no clue about. After class our parents needed to talk to sensei, but before that we asked if we could go to the ice cream machine, they said yes but quickly. While they were doing that John and I went to the ice-cream machine. Right when we got there the same man was there just in different clothing and had a ski mask on. We asked what he was doing. He grabbed us both. He put us up to his shoulders like he was hugging us. We both tried screaming but nothing came out. All I could tell was he was big strong and had A BIG FAT ring on that finger. It's like I was able to hear and feel everything but I could not speak. I was just wondering how John was feeling? I see him walking outside to his car. I see him put John in the trunk then me. OWWW! I said in my mind. I got hit in the head and could not feel anything. I was knocked out unconscious.

4 hours later

"What happened where am I, John! Where are you! I can talk? I see water, I'm surrounded by curved walls. "Where am I?" I say again. The stench was horrific and I felt like I was surrounded by dead stuff. Wait a second, I'm in the sewers. I kept on running until I found John. John! What happened do you know? Yes he said scarcely. "I know what he is, he's a predator! He stalks children and finds the perfect bait for them like a lost dog or making up lies about where there parents are. It just so happens that we bumped into one on the way to karate. We learned about these type of people in class weren't you paying attention? I don't know I probably dozed off, good thing you were paying attention right. Yea right? Well we need to find a way out of here. We ran and ran but there were no ladders to get out so I assume we are in the Bargain sewers. We ran more and we kept on stumbling into more walls it was like a maze. We ran more but nothing came to be we yelled but in the Bargain sewers we are under dirt. So it was useless.

10 minutes later

Pant Pant, how far have we been running I feel like we have been running in circles. C'mon we have to keep on going. Fine but if I fall cause of you you're carrying me. Yea ok good luck with that. Whoa Ben you have to come check this out. This is cool but at the same time creepy. He has computers set at every street even houses look theirs a kid over there. Hey that's where we were when he asked us to help him find his "lost dog." The camera is pointed directly at the kid how did he know we were going to be there at that exact same time. We darted out of there but it was too late it was a double team. We both got knocked out again.

20 minutes later

I'm so tired. "Oh ow" as I'm chained up. "What's going to happen to us John" "I don't know, I don't know" John replies. Uh where are we, we are in the sewers still! Why us, why? We haven't ate for like 6 hours, how are we going to survive? Wait look theirs a nail file over there, wait why is there a nail file over there? I just don't get it. The nail file grab it so we can bust out of this joint. Ok John. Almost got it. GOT IT! Ok you first, I'm out, too. Ok let's just run, but I can't I'm too hungry in fact I'm starving. Wait a second, food! Wait theirs a note. What does it say? "Enjoy." We were scared to eat it but we had no choice. Slurp! Even though he is evil he has a good taste in food. Ok let's go.

Wait there are suits in here that are wet and have a very bad odor. Wait if there are no ladders maybe we have to swim out of here. Ewwww! Are you saying we have to swim in the dirty water? Yes. Well if it's the only way to get out of here than yea sure. Ok let's get out. Let's slip on these dirty suits. Ok these are exactly our size this person is sick minded. We darted. Look there's a hole in the water right there. Let's do this. Put on your helmet and plug your nose. Uh oh JUMP! Swim swim. We got through the hole now we could actually breathe. We kept on swimming. And we hit a wall which was a door. YES! There was a small room with nothing in it besides a drain, and a new pair of cloths? Ok bro this is just weird first the file then the food next the suits and now the clothing? We put on the cloths and there was another door. We opened it, it was the outside finally we could breathe fresh air. We darted as fast as we could to home. When we both got home our parents freaked. After that we told them what happened. Then we called the police to warn them that there was a predator on the loose. As soon as they heard they were on it. We hugged our parents' first mom, and then dad, but when I hugged my dad he grinned.


End file.
